


His kiss stil thrills me, even after a millennium

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Forelsket -> norvegese. L'euforia che provi quando inizi ad innamorarti."Era pervaso da una strana euforia. Sembrava avesse la febbre. Nicolò si preoccupò non poco, prima che comprendesse cosa stesse accadendo. Ne fu spaventato e felice allo stesso tempo"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Kudos: 10





	His kiss stil thrills me, even after a millennium

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il continuo di una precedente fic di questa serie, The people I've been taught to hate 

La guerra era stata un ottima distrazione per Nicolò, anche se faticava ad ammetterlo a se stesso. Combattere tra le fila di Solimano gli aveva dato un'occasione per non pensare a quello che era successo tra lui e Yusuf.

Aveva provato a baciarlo, il moro si era praticamente dichiarato a lui.

Lo sguardo che aveva quella sera lo tormentava ancora nei suoi sogni. Un sguardo alla disperata ricerca di una speranza. Non gli rispose quel giorno, non lo rifiutò neanche. Aveva solamente pianto. Era bastato così poco a distruggere l'armatura che si era costruito in tutti quegli anni.

Uno sguardo, un debole sussurro.

I ricordi di quella sera erano offuscati, come se i suoi occhi fossero ancora velati dalle lacrime. Aveva pianto tutte le lacrime che aveva ricacciato indietro in tutta la sua vita. Si era svuotato da tutto il dolore che aveva dentro, quello stesso dolore che come un parassita gli impediva di vivere.

Ricordava le braccia di Yusuf che lo stringevano in un abbraccio. Gli chiese scusa quella notte, innumerevoli volte tra i singhiozzi. Per cosa gli chiedesse scusa, non lo ricordava. Ricordava il calore di quell'abbraccio, il calore delle parole di Yusuf che lo cullarono nel sonno.

Dopo quella notte nessuno dei due toccò più l'argomento. Nicolò lo ringraziò mentalmente, non era pronto per affrontare quel discorso. Farlo significava venire a patti con una parte di sé che aveva sempre tenuto incatenata, nella parte più nascosta del suo essere.

Poi erano sbarcati gli europei, e non c'era tempo per cose del genere. Lui e Yusuf continuarono a combattere uno di fianco all'altro, come se non fosse successo niente. Ma durante quelle lunghe notti di guardia, quando tutti dormivano, a Nicolò toccava affrontare il suo più grande avversario.

Se stesso.

Si guardò a fondo dentro, esaminando ogni anno della sua vita, rivoltando ogni sua credenza, ogni suo pensiero, ogni suo più recondito desiderio.

Osservò negli occhi la bestia che gli attanagliava l'anima e l'affrontò, notte dopo notte.

Capì quanto quello che provava per Yusuf non era sbagliato, né contro natura. Capì cosa fosse davvero sbagliato, inumano.

Anche quando il suo turno di guarda era ormai concluso e si incamminava lentamente verso il suo giaciglio, Nicolò non riusciva lo stesso a dormire. Pregava tanto, come forse non faceva da tempo.

Di giorno combatteva una guerra, di notte ne combatteva un'altra.

Quando le truppe europee partirono sconfitti dalla Terra Santa, lui non era più lo stesso uomo. Come sotto le mura di Gerusalemme cento anni addietro era nato una seconda volta, in quel momento Nicolò si sentì rinato. Sentì finalmente di aver abbandonato anche l'ultimo brandello del suo vecchio io. Come una lucertola che cambia pelle per dare spazio alla nuova, così Nicolò si spogliava delle ultime paure e bagagli del passato, per dare spazio al nuovo sé.

Il giorno in cui vide le truppe europee allontanarsi da Gerusalemme, Yusuf era al suo fianco come sempre. Quel giorno, sulle mura di Gerusalemme, il moro gli chiese se aveva ancora intenzione di viaggiare con lui.

Non gliel'aveva mai chiesto, in tutti quegli anni. Nicolò rimase sorpreso da quella domanda. Lo osservò attentamente, imprimendosi nella mente ogni centimetro del suo profilo, il modo in cui la luce del sole baciava la sua pelle. Il suo cuore perse un battito, mentre si accorgeva di quanto fosse bello e triste allo stesso tempo.

Rispose a fatica, sentendo la gola improvvisamente secca. Disse di voler restare al suo fianco, di continuare questo loro viaggio insieme.

Il sorriso che gli regalò Yusuf era più luminoso del sole, e Nicolò sentì tutta la stanchezza di quel conflitto scivolargli via dalle spalle, come un mantello pesante.

Era pervaso da una strana euforia. Sembrava avesse la febbre. Nicolò si preoccupò non poco, prima che comprendesse cosa stesse accadendo. Ne fu spaventato e felice allo stesso tempo.

Gli sorrise di rimando, non riuscendo più a smettere di guardarlo.

Continuarono il loro viaggio come se quella notte sulla strada per Acri non fosse mai accaduta. La bestia di dubbi e paure che gli attanagliava l'animo era ormai sconfitta e Nicolò riusciva solo a sentire gioia. Rise con Yusuf, come non rideva da tempo, visitarono città e popoli che non avevano ancora conosciuto. Nicolò si sentiva invincibile, come se avesse l'argento vivo addosso.

In una notte come le altre, in una tenda in mezzo al deserto, Nicolò si sentiva capace di qualsiasi impresa, anche la più rischiosa.

Erano ospiti di una comunità di nomadi del deserto, in viaggio verso oriente. Li avevano accolti come vecchi amici e gli avevano perfino dato un'intera tenda solo per loro. Il rumore del fuoco acceso faceva da colonna sonora quella sera, mentre lui e Yusuf osservavano il cielo stellato. Le notti nel deserto erano particolarmente fredde e i due immortali cominciarono a tremare anche se avvolti dai loro caldi mantelli.

Nicolò si avvicinò a lui, alla ricerca di un po' di calore. Yusuf lo lasciò fare, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Stava studiando ogni suo piccolo movimento.

Adesso non c'era più niente che li separava, le loro spalle si toccavano e le loro mani erano vicine.

Nicolò sentiva il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie. In quel momento si sentì abbastanza coraggioso da rischiare.

\- Credo di doverti delle scuse. - Cominciò, questa volta senza tenere lo sguardo basso. Fissò i suoi occhi in quelli del moro che brillavano sotto quella notte stellata.

\- Per cosa? -

\- Quella notte… prima della guerra… -

\- Non devi scusarti Nicolò. - Lo interruppe il moro, il suo sguardo adesso fissava le fiamme. - Non dovevo forzarti a fare niente. Dovevo capirlo che non eri pronto… - Sentì dolore in quelle parole, e vide il mondo girargli davanti agli occhi.

La sua mano andò a poggiarsi sopra quella del moro, e il calore di essa fu abbastanza per ancorarlo lì in quel momento.

\- Non mi giustifica però. Non avrei dovuto vomitarti addosso tutto il mio malessere... - l'indice del moro andò a posarsi sulle sue labbra, per zittirlo.

Ebbe voglia di baciare quella falange, e il solo pensiero aumentò ancora di più i battiti del suo cuore.

\- Non devi scusarti per questo. Siamo amici... e gli amici condividono i propri problemi. - Disse Yusuf, senza però risultare tanto convincente.

Amici non era la parola giusta per descrivere il loro rapporto. Non lo erano mai stati, o forse sì ma per un periodo talmente breve che Nicolò non ricorda nemmeno.

Si avvicinò ancora di più, prendendo la mano dell'altro tra le sue.

\- C'è un'altra cosa... - Cominciò il più giovane, sforzandosi nel trovare le parole giuste. Non era mai stato bravo in quel genere di discorsi, ma per Yusuf ci avrebbe provato.

\- Quella sera... volevi baciarmi vero? - A quella domanda gli parve di vedere del rossore sulle guance dell'altro, mentre ritornava a guardarlo negli occhi. Non disse niente, annuì solamente.

\- ...Se recapitasse l'occasione. - Mormorò Nicolò, avvicinandosi ancora di più. -Mi baceresti? -

Le iridi di Yusuf vennero attraversate da una scintilla e Nicolò risentì quella strana euforia attraversare ogni fibra del suo essere.

-Solo con il tuo permesso... - Rispose Yusuf, la sua voce solo un sussurro.

Nicolò lo guardò negli occhi, e sentì le parole morirgli in gola.

Deglutì e si inumidì le labbra, senza però che nessuna parola fuoriuscisse da esse.

Lasciò che furono le loro azioni a parlare al posto suo. Incastonò il viso del Moro tra le sue mani, avvicinandosi lentamente alle sue labbra.

\- ...Posso?... - Sussurrò su quelle labbra che mai come in quella notte erano state così vicine.

Non sentì la voce dell'altro, i battiti accelerati del suo cuore lo avevano reso sordo. Ma lesse il suo labiale e il suo lieve sorriso, mentre gli diceva di sì.

Lo baciò lentamente, come se avesse paura che svanisse come il più crudele dei miraggi. Ma nel momento in cui le sue labbra assaggiarono quelle dell'altro, non ci fu più spazio per l'indecisione.

Fu come tornare in un porto sicuro dopo la più terribile delle tempeste. Si baciarono a lungo e senza lasciarsi un attimo di respiro. Si staccarono dopo qualche minuto, alla ricerca di ossigeno.

Yusuf non la smetteva di ridere, gli occhi umidi d'emozione. Nicolò risentì quella febbre, quell'euforia che solo l'altro riusciva a scatenare in lui.

Quella sera, sotto le stelle, mentre continuavano a baciarsi Nicolò diede un nome a quella strana euforia.

Era amore.

Quella sera capì che si stava innamorando di quell'uomo e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, non aveva paura di amare. Si addormentarono uno tra le braccia dell'altro, dopo l'ennesimo bacio. Nicolò lo guardò dormire per qualche minuto, sentendo un piacevole calore all'altezza del cuore. Non la smetteva di sorridere.


End file.
